Annihilate
by Cyanotique
Summary: The Race War between the super predators of Isla Sorna boils over.
1. The Confrontation

The ground shook as an immensely heavy foot came down, causing the pebbles and rocks to jump. It stood up, its long crocodilian like snout sniffing the air, sensing a new predator on the island, it could almost feel its spirit. Whatever it was, the Spinosaur would hunt it down, and kill it, as it had done, countless times before. The Tyrannosaurs were strong, but not strong enough.

The geneticists who brought them forth from the past using their DNA, had made the Tyrants weak. It was done as a safety measure as they had the most powerful bite of any land animal, possibly of any animal. Numerous times, their first Rex had successfully escaped its enclosures by biting through the iron gates. It had to be culled. The geneticists toned their bite force down, taking away their primary weapon.

But after the big desertion of the Isla Sorna facility, they had released all the animals into the wild. Only the strongest would survive. But the Spinosaur was an anomaly. It wasn't a full blood Spino. The insect the geneticists had gotten the Spinosaur DNA from, had bitten two animals, two super predators, creating a hybrid. Though it appeared to be a Spinosaur, it had Carcharodontosaurus DNA, giving it powerful, flesh ripping jaws and a more robust and muscular body, perfectly suited to kill other gigantic animals.

The Spinosaurus growled, it could smell the other predator, it was close. It walked forward, toward a clearing in the distance, it could see vultures and pterasaurs gliding in a wide circle, something lay dead in the grassy field. The Spinosaur was either up wind or the flesh of the dead animal had not begun rotting for it could no longer smell nothing. It stopped, toward the center of the plain it could see an enormous therapod tearing at a dead Parasaurolophus.

Though most of the predators on the island had designated territories and would avoid any possible rivalry between them, the Spinosaur was different. It had decided the entire Island was its territory and all threats to this empire had to be exterminated. It had decided to move against the Tyrannosaurs first, it had already killed four, and there may be one left.

But the dinosaur it was gazing upon now, wasn't a Tyrannosaur. It was larger than any of the Tyrants it had smouted before, its skin was greyish blue, its underbelly white. It weighed its options, and decided it would kill this thing, whatever it was, right now. The massive Spinosaurus stepped out from the trees, it sent blood into its spine, making the sail turn red, it narrowed its green eyes and roared.

The unknown dinosaur stopped, hearing the roar, it slowly lifted its head, looking in all directions. It made a low growl, blood pouring off its giant jaws, its teeth sharp and serrated, perfect for slicing through flesh. It stood up, lifting its head in a proud manner. Then it noticed the animal that had made the roar.

The Spinosaur's eyes widened. This was no rival it had encountered before, this was different. It prepared its body for the coming battle.

Miles away, on the other side of the island, a large cage had been torn open. The rusted and bent sign above the huge enclosure read 'Giganotosaurus carilinii'. 


	2. Victory

They eyed each other, the Giganotosaur staring with its white, pupil less eye, the Spinosaur waiting for it to make the first move. The Giganotosaur stepped over its kill, the ground shuddering, it raised its head up, puffing its chest, it let out a deafening roar. The Spinosaur began to walk forward, its head low to the ground, ready to unleash a devastating blow when the time came.

The Giganotosaur stomped on the ground, the impact could be felt by the Spinosaur a full eight hundred feet away. The Giganotosaur saw that it wouldn't be intimidating the Spinosaur and began to charge. The Spinosaur stopped and braced for the impact. The Giganotsaur roared as their bodies collided, the Spinosaur pushing up from the ground using its arms, shoulder bashing the Giganotsaur off its feet. It fell with a crash, the Spinosaur instantly pinned it on its side, and tried to lock its jaw around its neck, the Giganotosaur kicked the Spinosaur in its chest, sending it stumbling back.

The Spinosaur shifted its jaws, clapping them together with a loud crack. The Giganotosaur got to its feet, its mouth agape, ready for another charge. The Spinosaur lunged forward, the Giganotosaur doing the same, their mouths met, the Giganotosaur biting into the Spinosaurs top jaw. Its teeth sunk all the way to the skull, scraping against bone, one of the teeth chipping off. The Spinosaur rushed forward, toppling the Giganotosaur, it pressed down, pinning the Giganotosaur again, this time with the help of its rear leg. It pried the Giganotosaur's jaws open, using its powerful arms and locked down on its neck. The Giganotosaur struggled to get free, but it was to late, the Spinosaur locked onto flesh and ripped its head up, tearing the Giganotosaurus's throat out.

Blood squirted up from a severed artery, yet it still fought, it kicked again, pushing the Spinosaur off. It rolled to the side and got back to its feet and renewed its charge. The Spinosaur rose up, and came down on the wounded Giganotosaur, smashing its head into the grassy floor with its arms. It held the struggling Giganotosaur, until it stopped moving, its blood loss to great, it could fight no more. The Spinosaurus raised its head high and let out a loud victory roar, the circling avian beasts fleeing. 


	3. Escape

Seven Raptors sat atop a high cliff, overlooking a large plain, the sun setting in the background, the sky turning a deep reddish purple. The matriarch stood up, her skin devoid of markings, her eyes yellow. She hooted, all the males standing up, their bodies heavily marked, feathers poking out from the back of their heads. She heard the Spinosaurus roar, it had become common place now. They had abandoned the nest after the Spinosaurus had located it, losing fourteen of their pack members in the fight. They were the last Raptors on the island, all their offspring had not survived past a few months.

They were getting old, they weren't as fast and powerful as they used to be, their genetics were not the same as the other Raptors on the other island but they had been living free, and living in that way, takes its toll. She turned and walked into the forest, the other Raptors following. They had already exhausted the smaller prey animals as they had to resort to hunting them, rather than the larger animals, to do that was suicide without all their pack members.

She heard another bellow, it sounded like the Triceratops, though she could never be sure anymore. Newer, unknown dinosaurs had been turning up, several resembling the Triceratops but she could tell they were not the same. But the one that had made most of the impact was the Spinosaurus. At first, she saw it as a potential advantage, it had killed most of the Tyrannosaurs but when it started converging into territories not of its own, thats when the trouble began.

After they had released them, the animals had weeded each other out, leaving only the strongest. The predators had established territories, hunting grounds, and the instinct driven rule that one must not invade other's territory had given the island a superb ecosystem. But it was not to last. The park engineers had decided to make more predators than herbivores, thinking it would draw more publicity, and most of them had survived, some still lurking somewhere in the island. The herbivores were beginning to die out, only the Brachiosaurs, Apatosaurs, and most of the Ceratopsians remained strong in numbers. But when the Spinosaurus had appeared, it began to hunt down other carnivores instead of herbivores. It had killed off the Daspletasaurs along with the Carnotaurs. There was only one Tyrant left, but it was way on the other side of the island in a territory that the Spinosaurus had not noticed.

They walked into the forest, the sounds of insects buzzing everywhere, the air, hot and musty. They came to the main river, stopping at its shore. A huge three foot long dragonfly went streaking by, its wings making a deep thudding buzz. One of the males instantly darted after it, they had started to eat insects, though some had not agreed with their stomachs, it was a risk worth taking.

She lowered her head to the water, the glistening fresh water always felt beautifully refreshing when she drank it. She saw, what appeared to be, two rocks just a few feet away into the water. She stopped, her instincts kicking in, she instantly stood up, sniffing the air, listening. Nothing, she could sense no threats, she relaxed. She was about to lower her head again when she noticed the rocks were gone, she quickly looked around the water for them, but they were gone.

She slowly stepped back, whistling for the other raptors to do the same. Suddenly, something huge, burst from the water, she instantly jumped up, the huge thing landing beneath her, she landed on its back and instantly darted away. She turned around, seeing the largest crocodile she had ever seen, it was as big as the Spinosaurus, the rocks she had seen must have been its eyes! It turned its head back to the water and submerged. Everything was getting to dangerous, they must find a way out, a way off the island. 


	4. SuperRaptor

It moved through the dark forest, crushing trees, sending small birds and pterasaurs fleeing from their roosts. Its giant, twenty seven foot height towering over the forest floor, its crimson eyes searching, wanting, hungering. It stopped, hearing the sounds of screeches and whistles, the sound of Raptors. It sniffed the air, sensing the small predators in the distance. It shook its neck and went forward, preparing to kill them all. 

The Hadrosaurus continued to walk, its belly sliced open, its intestines trailing like long blood drenched tenticles. It continued to breath, its will to live strong, yet, it had already lost to much blood, it was going to die in a few moments. And thats what the giant Raptors were waiting for, they were nearly ten feet tall and almost twenty five feet long, super dromaeosaurids called Utahraptors.

Their pack was eleven strong, making them an incredibly powerful force on the island, they could even intimidate other super predators into submission, and if they didn't heed, the Utahraptors would make short work of them. Like the Velociraptors, they had one Matriarch, her body less decorated than that of the males, but she was the largest. Her sister was second in status, allowed to mate and lay eggs, soon they would be giving birth and they needed food fast.

The thirty foot Hadrosaur stopped, its breathing becoming labored, it finally fell. The Utahraptors instantly converged on their dying prey, shoving their heads into its open stomach, eating it alive. It cried out, all it wanted to do was die.

The giant watched the Utahraptors devouring the Hadrosaur, smelling flesh and blood. The Tyrannotitan was a relative of the Carcharodontosaurs and the Giganotosaur, yet it was slightly smaller, it was still formidable. It locked its eyes on the closest Raptor and began stalking it, moving close with as little sound as possible.

A tall male sat on the ground, using his ten inch toe claw as a tooth pick, blood covering his head down to his neck. The Matriarch sat next to the kill, licking the blood from her talons, the Hadrosaur had made an excellent meal, its body had fed all the pack members substantially and they were all on the verge of falling asleep, some of them already laying down. She lay her head on the ground, ready to fall into her much needed slumber. Her eyes nearly closed when she heard an ear peircing scream, she instantly jumped to her feet, she watched as the Tyrannotitan had the male Utahraptor in its jaws, its foot pinning his body to the ground, tearing his head off with a sickening rip.

She instantly screeched, the other Utahraptors shot to their feet, her sister charged forward, tearing into the Tyrannotitan. It rose up, bellowing, the Utahraptor one forth its size, it swung its mouth around and clamped on her torso and tore her off its side. She landed behind the Matriarch, her side torn open. The Matriarch hissed and screeched, all the Utahraptors charged and lept onto the Tyrannotitan. It caught one of the Utahraptors as it tried to jump onto its back, it flung it around, its bones breaking as it screamed.

The Matriarch roared and charged forward, she jumped high, sliding her toe claw along its neck into its side, she landed behind it. The gaping wound fell open, blood and guts falling out, the Tyranotitan roared in pain. It turned back to the forest, attempting to escape but the rest of the pack members continued to kick, inflicting more and more deep wounds, until it finally fell.

She watched as it bled to death. She turned to her sister, hearing her still struggling to breath. She went to her side and began to lick her face, trying in vain to comfort her. She slowly stopped moving.


	5. Inferior

Miles away, toward the northern part of the island...

She walked, the ground shaking beneath her enormous weight, her skin green, her eyes yellowish white. Her tiny two fingered hands unmistakable, she was the last Tyrannosaurus Rex on the entire island, and she was the oldest. She had attained a height of twenty five feet, and a length of forty seven feet, weighing in at nine tons. She was an unaltered T.Rex, her genes having not have been tampered with, her bite as poweful as her ancestors.

She was on the hunt, the smell of the gigantic animals ahead filling her powerful senses, her stomach grumbling. She could see them through the trees, their long necks stretching out in front of them, giant herbivores called Diplodocus . As she approached, she heard one of them bellow, she stopped. Something had spooked the massive sauropods.

Watching the Diplodocus's with hungering eyes, three Saurophaganax 's sat hunkered down behind a wall of bushes, their large bodies camouflaged against the green leaves, they were relatives of the Allosaurus, and just as large. The lead Diplodocus stopped, smelling them, their scent to strong to ignore, he bellowed. The herd of four stopped, surveying their surroundings.

The pack leader, stood up, the left side of the giant Diplodocus turning toward him, he attacked. The Diplodocus heard something running behind, it instantly looked around, seeing the charging Saurophaganax , it swung its long whip like tail around, the tip snapping, producing a deafening crack. The Saurophaganax stopped, the sound of the tail confusing it. Then the other Saurophaganax came to its side, giving its confidence back, it renewed the attack.

The T.Rex watched as one of the Saurophaganax went sailing through the air, the tail of the large male Diplodocus coiled around its torso, it crashed into the trees on the other side. Another Saurophaganax charged in, but it to, was sent back, it landed on the ground with a crash. The Saurophaganax stopped, knowing they had no chance, the skill of predation unknown to them, they had no true hunting skills. They turned and began to walk away, licking their injuries, the lead Saurophaganax had a broken arm, blood seeping from a cut on its elbow.

The Tyrannosaur turned her attention back to the Diplodocus, the sound of its tail slicing through the air. It walked out of view, she looked back at the Saurophaganax and decided to follow them instead.

The three Saurophaganax decided to walk toward the plains ahead, a large herd of ceratopsians massing around a water hole. Some of them were Triceratops, others were Styracosaurus, Monoclonious and even a few Chasmosaurus's. The Saurophaganax eyed a small calf that was grazing a few yards from the main herd, the lead Saurophaganax instantly walking in its direction, the other ones following. 

A huge Triceratops grazed peacefully, his body heavily battle scarred, one of his horns torn off long ago. He was the herd leader, the patriarch, a wise animal, he had killed many carnivores that had attempted to attack him or his herd. The yellow flowers dotting the grass beneath his crushing weight were an irresistible morsel, the entire herd stopping just to consume their lovely taste. But then, he smelled it, the stench of rotting flesh, the scent of a carnivore. He looked to the left, seeing the three Saurophaganax, their mouths drooling with saliva, their eyes locked on his son. 


	6. Titans

The landscape looked hollow, the once beautiful, grassy plains trampled to dirt. Numerous destroyed trees lay strewn about, torn from the ground or crushed completely, what was left of the game trail showed how bad the ecosystem had become on the island. Shockwaves began to reverberate throughout the ground as a mighty herd marched up the trail, their long necks towering over the fleeing Struthiomimus and Gallimimus below. A Brachiosaurus lead them, giant in its stature but dwarfed by the titan, Bruhathkayosaurus following closely behind it. Its torso stood twice as high as the Brachiosaurus's, its length three times as long.

Other giants walked with them, Apatasaurs, small compared to the others but more numerous. Seismosaurus, Paralititan, Argyrosaurus and the gigantic Argentanosaurus. But standing taller than even the Bruhathkayosaurus were the three Sauroposeidens, though not has huge, they were the most striking, with their brightly colored turquoise necks . All numbering over thirty one sauropods, eating almost everything on the plains, they were exhausting all major plant foods on the game trails.

Below them, the hadrosaur herd walks between their legs, the risk of being stepped on minimal compared to the protection the Sauropods offered, most of the predators on the island dared not attack as the Bruhathkayosaurus had a tendency to kill anything it deemed was threatening, ousting the ceratopsians from the main herd, as the bull Triceratops had broken the legs of both a Brachiosaurus and a Seismosaurus after they had come near the Triceratops calves. The crippling of their limbs had spelled death for them.

Some of the sauropods, namely the two Paralititan were showing signs of dilapidation, as food was becoming scarce. The sauropod calves were small in number as most have died of starvation. The larger adults pushing the weaker aside, taking what they could, the brutal Way of Life was destroying the dinosaurs.

Watching the parade of Sauropods walk by, an adult Stegosaurus looked on indifferently. Its brain small, its body giant, it stuck to the dense forest, eating what the Sauropods couldn't see. It was just one of seven other Stegosaurus roaming the island, being solitary animals, they were among the most successful.

It looked back down at the flowers it was consuming, a rare delicacy, its attention diverted from the danger rising up behind it. She slowly stood up, her massive jaws dripping with saliva, the Tyrannosaurus was ready for the kill. She stepped forward, crushing a dead tree, alerting the Stegosaurus to her position.

The T.Rex had made a mistake most predators would have avoided, being so close to the Stegosaur's hind quarters, as its primary weapon, the Stegosaur's tail, armed with four, three foot spikes, could impale the T.rex, easily killing her. However, she was counting on this, she lunged forward, her jaws clamping down on the Stegosaur's tail. The Stegosaur bellowed in pain, swinging its tail to the ground, smashing the T.rex's head into the hard forest floor. Yet, she refuses to let go, she yanks back, her powerful jaws tearing the end of the Stegosaur's tail off with a sickening tear.

The Stegosaur bellows again, this time in pain as blood continues to poor from its gaping wound, it turns to face the T.rex. It bellows again, then charges. Its body collides with the T.rex, its front plates cutting into her chest, she tries to back up but the Stegosaur continues to charge. The T.rex pushes forward, stopping the Stegosaur's advance, she opens her mouth and bites down on the Stegosaur's top plates, crushing them between her teeth. At this, the Stegosaurus abandons its attack, opting for an escape instead, it lumbers away.

The T.rex regroups, then begins to follow the blood trail and smell of the fleeing Stegosaur, knowing her prize was near, the Stegosaur was going to bleed to death in a matter of minutes. But she also had to tend to her wounds sustained in the battle, the cuts in her chest and stomach looked bad but were not deep, they would heal in time.

A hundred meters away, the Stegosaurus finally fell, breathing heavily, its body going into shock from blood loss. Behind, the T.rex slowly approached, yet the Stegosaur could do nothing. The T.rex stood over it, sniffing at the side of its belly, she pushes the Stegosaur onto its side with her nose. The ground shudders as the Stegosaur's weight shifts. The T.rex plants her leg on its side, then tears into its belly.

The Stegosaur can feel everything, the pain driving it mad, yet it can not move. The T.rex gorges itself, bones can be heard snapping, tendons ripping, blood and entrails slapping loudly as they fall from her jaws and hit the ground. Yet, the T.rex too was being watched with murderous eyes. The giant looking down on the T.rex, knowing what had just happened and didn't really care. What he did care about was that there was a carnivore in his presence and he only wanted one thing, to crush the life from the T.rex. The Bruhathkayosaurus bellows, smashing through the trees like toothpicks. The T.rex looks up just in time to see the Bruhathkayosaurus rearing up on its hind legs, ready to pound the T.rex's skull to dust.


End file.
